hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
North Carolina
North Carolina/Olivia Clark-Jones is a fan-made character in Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the State of North Carolina Attributes 'Appearance' North Carolina appears as a young woman of average height and stature. She has light skin, mid-length chestnut hair, a few freckles, and deep blue eyes. North Carolina wears a uniform with a vintage brown aviator jacket, which she got from America during WWII. NC has a Christian cross on her belt buckle, which represents North Carolina's place as a "buckle in the Bible Belt". She also has a faint scar across her upper left arm, a result of the Civil War. Personality North Carolina is, unlike her sister South Carolina, much more calm and serious. She is blunt and open about her opinions, however she can be interpreted as "lacking a filter". Genuinely a kind and good-natured person, she cares deeply for the people she calls her family. Being a religious woman, many of North Carolina's morals and values have roots in the Bible. Reflecting her predominantly calm demeanor, North Carolina is a person of tranquil fury when angered. NC is no deep thinker, and has a habit of rushing into situations without fully contemplating the consequences. Akin to her sister, North Carolina is stubborn as a mule, and tries her very best to be confident and headstrong in the face of adversity. Though not very wealthy (at least in comparison to the other states like California or New York), she is determined to make a name for herself one day. North Carolina also enjoys hunting and hiking in the Appalachian mountains in her spare time. Despite being mocked and called a hick by some states, NC has actually proven herself to be well educated in a number of complex fields, particularly in bioengineering. However, she is still secretly insecure about this. Relationships South Carolina (Marion H. Jones) North Carolina shares a stong, nearly inseparable bond with her sister, South Carolina, even though the two have starkly opposing personalities. They are almost always seen together, though North has started to regret the pair being considered one and the same by outsiders, as she'd rather not like to be. South Carolina enjoys teasing North, so in return North Carolina has brought South along for hiking trips just to watch her freak out over insects. Georgia (Zachary J. Jones) If there's anyone as close to North Carolina as her sister is, it's probably Georgia. They both have a fondness for the outdoors, and can sometimes be found relaxing together under a starry night sky for hours without saying a word. Ohio (Carter M. Jones) North Carolina finds Ohio to be a bit peculiar, though she means this in the best way possible. She gained respect for him when they both worked on the first successful aircraft together at Kitty-Hawk, though she still refers to him as a Yank every time she sees him. Louisiana (Ava J. Jones) Louisiana and North Carolina both are believers in the supernatural, and have bonded over this surprisingly well, and they have grown to be friends. Tennessee (Evelyn R. Jones) Tennessee has somehow become North Carolina's unofficial hunting partner after taking multiple trips together, though they usually end up bickering over who caught the biggest 'what.' North Carolina particularly enjoys Tennessee's music and frequently asks to borrow her old records. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey hey, daddy, get me some Cheerwine Hey hey, mommy, hey hey mommy Oh that delicious barbecue I won't forget the taste of it! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, that's the Earth Draw a circle, is it Earth? I'm North Carolina! Draw a circle, that's the Earth Could it be, is that the Earth? That really... Doesn't look like Earth I'm North Carolina Ah, with just one brushstroke, Can you see our beautiful world? You'll get your heel stuck in tar, North Carolina! Trivia *North Carolina has a birthmark, which is said to be very odd looking. However, nobody else has ever seen it, and North Carolina herself can't even find it anymore. It represents the lost colony of Roanoke. * Her birthday corresponds to the date that North Carolina ratified the US Constitution during the American Revolution. * Though called North Carolina, some simply call her "North", with her sister being called "South". * North Carolina is an avid collector of model airplanes, and loves to build models of her own. Category:United States Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Hetalia Category:North America Category:The Original 13